zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bottled Items (MM)
There are 18 bottled items in Majora's Mask Bug A bug is the only item other than a fish that can be recaptured. When ever you release a bug, 3 bugs come out. If you're really fast, you can recapture all 3 bugs you released before they borrow under the ground quickly gaining 2 more bugs. If you release a bug into a soft soil patch, it will spew out an item. Relesing them into a soft soil patch also activates a cutscene of them crawling into it unlike Ocarina of Time so you can't recapture one of the 3 released into a soft soil patch before it gets in. Fairy A captured fairy in an unduped bottle will revive you and restore 10 hearts if you die. You can give yourself 10 hearts by releasing one. Walking into a fairy will give you 8 hearts instantly then 10 more one at a time. Magical mushroom You can only see magical mushroom's when you're wearing the Mask of Scents. You can only capture one if you can see it. There are lots of them in the Woods of Mystery. If you give one to Kotake, blue potions will become available to buy at her shop. After that, you can sell more of them to her for 20 rupees. Gold dust The first time you win the goron race, you get a bottle of gold dust. After that, if you win the goron race, you get gold dust in an empty unduped bottle you already have. If you don't have an empty unduped bottle, you can't enter the race. The gold dust can be used to forage your sword into a guilded sword. It can also be sold to the people in that hut for 40 rupees. Deku princess The deku princess can only be captured after you beat Woodfall Temple even if you hover because the back door of Woodfall Temple doesn't become a loading zone until you beat it. She can only be released in front of the deku king. After you release her, you won't be kicked out of the royal chamber even if you're not in deku form. After you release her, you can do the deku shrine challenge. Seahorse The seahorse you get in a bottle has a friend that will appear in which ever hole you defeat the last sea snake in. There are 2 places you can release the seahorse, at the beginning of pinnacle rock and where their friend is. The friend will only give you a heart piece when you talk to them if the seahorse you had in a bottle is also there. If you release the sea horse at the beginning of pinnacle rock, they will not be where their friend is until you both have defeated all the sea snakes and have been guided all the way through pinnacle rock by them. Poe soul After you defeat a poe, it will leave behind a poe soul that you can capture in a bottle. Inverted Stone Tower Temple is the only place poes can be found. Big poe soul After you defeat a big poe other than those in the spirit house, it will leave behind a big poe soul that you can capture in a bottle. The only big poes in the game that are not in the spirit house are in the Ikana Well and Dampe's Hideout in Ikana Graveyard.